It is an object of this invention to provide novel 6-phenyl-2,3-bis(4-methoxyphenyl)pyridine derivatives. These compounds are active as prostaglandin synthetase inhibitors, analgesic agents, anti-inflammatory agents, anti-arthritic agents, antipyretic agents, and antithrombotic agents.